Kiss It All Better
by Mrs.Weasley122
Summary: Songfic of "Kiss It Better" by He is We.  The happiest day of your life is when you know you get to spend the rest of your life with the love of your life.   But sometimes that happy ending is cut short.


Disclaimer: I do not Twilight in any way, shape, or form. All the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Disclaimer 2: I also do not own the song "Kiss it Better" by He is We. That belongs to them.

Twilight Fan Fiction, Songfic.

This was going to be a full length story, but I decided to make it a one shot. Dedicate to Heather, for being the simply amazing person she is.

**[Kiss It Better]**

_He sits in his cell and he lays on his bed,_

_covers his head and closes his eyes._

It was the happiest moment of my life; watching her face as I bent down on one knee. That smile she gave me sent familiar butterflies coursing through my stomach. She stared at the ring for seconds as the words slid off my mouth, all fear disappearing from my heart:

"Will you marry me?" Bella covered her mouth as happy tears sprang from her face.

"Jasper, of course I will!" I gave her a laugh and stood up. She tackled me as her arms wrapped around my neck. I breathed in her scent as I embraced her in a hug. The most beautiful woman in the world…was mine. She retreated still keeping her arms around my neck.

She brushed a piece of hair out of her face and then held out her hand. "Can I put it on?" she asked, breathlessly. I gave her a huge grin.

"Of course darlin'," I said, my southern accent escaping. I slipped the diamond onto her finger as she squealed excitedly. She wrapped her arms around me again and I felt completely happy. Bella loved me; nothing could have made my heart beat as furiously. I bent down to kiss her lips, a sweet, long kiss that I never wanted to end. Every part of my body seemed to tingle as she held on to me. It ended far too soon, the kiss still lingered on my lips when she pulled away.

Bella took my hand in hers. "Come on, I want to go tell everyone." We walked away from the woods and into the town. It was dark that night, though only in appearance, for I was glowing with happiness. I kept looking over at my fiancé and she caught me.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" she asked her brown eyes full of humor.

"You're just really beautiful," I answered truthfully. She blushed, looking even more gorgeous as she did so. I gave her another deep, meaningful kiss, my adrenaline pumping. My hands slipped onto her waist, pulling her as close to me as possible. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

I felt so much love for her in that moment. I knew that there was no kiss; no words to possible describe it. Reluctantly I pulled away, wanting to stare at her for eternity.

"Bella, I love you." I pull her close to me again, so that there is no air between us.

"I love you too Jasper." My heart jumped into the air, just as it does every time she tells me she loves me. That's when I hear the cold, cruel laugh.

"What an adorable display..." I turn around to face a tall man, staring at us with black hateful eyes. He has a scar running down the side of his cheek, but that's not what scares me…it's the gun in his hand.

"We don't want any trouble; we'll give you anything you want." I immediately state. A grin comes across his face, but it isn't a happy one.

"I used to have a wife, a kid too. They died in a car accident." Tears are running down his face and the man looks angry. I pull Bella closer to me. "We deserved to be happy."

"Please sir. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"I deserved to be happy."

"I know you did…"

"But if I can't be happy, then nobody should be allowed too."

"Please, let us go," Bella asks frightened.

_He sees a smoking gun and the coward he ran,_

_and in his arms is the bleeding, love of his life…_

I heard the gun go off before I saw the bullet. My body didn't have time to react. Bella unleashed a blood curdling scream that stopped my heart. She started to fall to the ground, but I caught her before she could.

"Bella!" I scream as the man runs away. I want to tear him apart limb by limb, to make him bleed all over but Bella's voice stops me.

_And she cried, Kiss it all better,_

_I'm not ready to go._

_It's not your fault love, you didn't know._

_You didn't know._

"Jasper, please, it hurts." Her hand touches a spot in her stomach…blood….there's so much blood….

"Don't worry, I'll get you to Carlisle." I pick her up and begin to run but her cry stops me.

"Please don't, it hurts." Her eyes are welling with tears and I brush them away. My breath was caught in my throat. My Bella…my sweet, beautiful Bella… "I'm so cold." I held her hands in mine.

_Her hands are so cold as he kisses her face,_

_And says everything, will be alright._

"What can I do Bella?" I beg, realizing that she's slipping away from me. "Please, how can I help?"

"I don't want to die." I massage her fingers as the tears keep pouring down her face. She can't be dead….she was mine…she can't be gone….

"Bella, I… I don't know…" She closes her eyes. "Open your eyes Bella! Please keep looking at me!" Hate bubbles in me as I think of the man… he's killed my Bella.

_He noticed the gun and his rage grew inside,_

_He said I'll avenge my lover tonight._

Her eyelids close again. "Don't leave me Jasper." I pull her as tight to me as possible, crying because I can't stop myself. She grips my hand, so light and delicate compared to mine.

"I love you Bella," I tell her quietly, kissing the top of her forehead. She looks peaceful as she cuddles next to me and holds my hand. Blood begins to stain the whole front of her shirt.

"I love you too Jasper," are the last words she utters before her grip on my hand slackens. She falls limp in my arms and I can't contain the sob.

"Bella, please, don't leave me!" But it's too late, she's gone.

_And she cried, Kiss it all better_

_I'm not ready to go._

_It's not your fault love you didn't know,_

_You didn't know._

A rage so strong consumes my entire soul. Bella was supposed to be with me forever and now she's gone. My sweet perfect angel…

She was wrongly taken from me and the man who did it is going to pay.

I kiss her one last time before wishing her goodbye. "He's going to pay for taking you away," I quietly promise her before leaving her. A heavy sadness weighs down my heart. I had everything…and now I have nothing.

It doesn't take me long to find him. He's curled up in an alley, a bottle of whiskey in his hand. He doesn't remember me at first as I walk up to him, but when I do he tries to pull out the gun. My fist meets his face and he falls to the ground.

"You killed her," the words make me want to sob but I hold back tears.

"She deserved it," he spat as he lay on the ground. I kick him as hard as I can in the stomach. He coughs and moans in pain. His gun still lays forgotten on the ground. With shaking hands I pick it up.

"T-Turn over," I stutter, so blinded by hatred. He does so.

The gun seems heavy in my hands, the trigger gleaming in the moonlight. All it takes is one pull, one pull and Bella will be avenged. Part of me wants him to suffer, but part of me can't murder him. But then I picture my fiancé.

When we first met…our first date…our first kiss…our first I love you…my proposal…her saying yes…holding her dead body in my arms.

The gun goes off in my hand as I pull the trigger.

He doesn't make a sound.

I fall to the ground, shaking with fear and sadness and sorrow, but not guilt. No the man deserves to die. I slowly creep over to his dead body and reach into his pocket, needing to know his name. I pull out his wallet.

His name is Edward.

Right next to his driver's license is a picture; a picture of a beautiful blonde woman holding a baby in her arms. Edward has his arms around his wife, a smile lighting up his entire face.

Suddenly the police are swarming all around me, pushing me to the ground and cuffing my hands. The tears are running down my cheeks freely now as they shove me into the cop car. Killing Edward didn't make me feel any better, Bella was still gone.

_Now he sits behind prison bars,_

_25 to life and she's not in his arms._

5 years later and she's still gone. They only let me keep one picture of her and I'm holding it in my arms. She's still smiling, just as she was the day before she died. But even the picture can't replace the huge gaping hole in my heart.

_He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart,_

_In the back of a man who tore his world apart._

I wish they would have killed me, at least now I would be with her. Now I have to live without her, and that's the worst price of all.

_He has only a memory,_

_All it is, is a memory._

_Hey. Hey._

I find myself thinking of all the things I'll never do now. I'll never hold her in my arms, I'll never kiss her, I'll never marry her, we'll never have kids…none of it will ever happen now.

But the worst thought of all, is never getting to hear her voice again.

_And he cries,_

_Stay with me until I fall asleep._

_Stay with me._

"Bella, I miss you," I whisper, hoping she can her me.

_Stay with me until I fall asleep._

_Stay with me._

I curl up into a ball and cry, just like I have been for the past 5 years.

_Stay with me until I fall asleep._

_Stay with me._

"Bella, please, don't leave me tonight."

_Stay with me until I fall asleep._

_Stay with me._

I can never sleep, because when I close my eyes all I see is her. I have to relive the scene over and over again in my head, and it never wants to stop.

_Kiss it all better,_

_I'm not ready to go._

_It's not your fault love you didn't know._

_You didn't know. _

"Jasper I love you." Now I'll never hear it again.

_[Kiss it all better]_

_Stay with me until I fall asleep._

_Stay with me._

Somehow, I fall asleep. But it's just a temporary relief. Because every morning, when I wake up, I'm alone and that's how it's going to be, for the rest of my life. And it's all because of one person, one person made one mistake.

And that mistake will last me a lifetime.

_Stay with me until I fall asleep._

_Stay with me. _


End file.
